drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silent Mocker/wikia criminal case episode 1 a political assignation
Frank: hello detective ready for your first day on the job You: yes I am ready Frank good usually nothing happens here but I am sure you'll do a good job After frank shows you around the building but then officer norman comes in You: officer Norman you wanted to see us Norman: yes there has been a murder Frank: we'll be there The team get to the crime scene Frank: dear lord this is horrible. WAIT I know him, he was a powerful user named j1coupe. Well we should investigate the crime scene. You: hang on I think I see something. Look over there its his phone we could use it too see who killed him Frank: we must get the body over to Daniel to get autopsied You:OK let's do both send the body to Daniel and I'll hack the phone After hacking the phone you get to frank who is with Daniel You: hey frank I look though the phone and he was planning to meet a user loygansono55. Frank: good Daniel told me the way he was stabbed indicates the killer is left handed You: Great i'll add that to the profile and lets question loyg You and frank go to loygs house Frank: stop right there Loyg: what did I do You : could you please answer some questions where were you last night Loyg: I was planning to meet someone but something happened Frank: how would you react if I told you j1coupe was murdered last night Loyg: Jesus Christ I wouldn't know anything but I heard he was competting with Tesla at the time of his death and also he had a bodyguard called tovorok I predict one of them murdered him Frank: maybe your right but we are still putting you under arrest You: now let's question tovorok Frank: hey did you notice that loyg is left handed we should write that down You go to tovorok but right before you see him this happens Frank: wait what's over there You: the knife has blood on it. we should send it over to Daniel You send the knife to Daniel and then you see tovorok You: hello mister tovorok we need to ask you a few questions Tovorok: sure You: you know j1coupe right? Tovorok: yes I am his bobygaurd You: would it interest you to know he was found stabbed Tovorok: dear god You:and where were you last night Tovorok: I was at home You: k,but for now your under arrest Frank: before we take you to the police station are you left handed Tovorok: yes You go back to the station to see Daniel You: have you got the results Daniel: yes this is the murder weapon and also this is only given to users when they get admin rights Frank: thanks this is going to narrow it down You: now let's question tesla You go over to Tesla's office You: hello tesla we need a you to answer a few questions where were you last night Tesla: in my office reading over my files You: one of your opponents was found dead last night Tesla: and you think I did it, i done a lot of things but murder isn't one of them Frank: whatever you say but we need to take you back to the station, also what hand do you write with Tesla: I swear I didn't do it also I am right handed You go back to the station Frank: time to arrest the killer Category:Blog posts